Death & Reborn
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Cette fanfiction est un prologue à "Five Monkees", la prochaine fanfic à paraître sur ce fandom. Celui qui va devenir The Fountain veut écrire une fanfic mais ses sentiments négatifs et les 4 membres de Gorillaz qui interviennent dans son quotidien vont le pousser à réfléchir sur lui-même.


**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Voilà donc le fameux prologue de ma future méga fanfic Gorillaz. Perso, je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup de motivation et que je suis très impatient d'entamer ce projet !**

 **Cette fanfiction est très inspirée de la vidéo « The Review Must Go On » de Doug Walker (eh ouais, encore lui) sauf que là, Doug est remplacé par moi et *SPOILER* le Nostalgia Critic qui lui parle dans son imagination *FIN DU SPOILER* est remplacé par les 4 membres du groupe.**

 **Et oui, j'utilise le surnom The Fountain car c'est mon surnom principal. Et c'est Rating T. Et tous ceux qui sont cités s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes.**

 **Sur ce, trêve de blablas, je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Enjoy !**

Connaissez-vous le syndrome de la page blanche ? Ce syndrome qui, d'un coup, vous ôte toute possibilité de compléter une histoire qui semblait pourtant bien partir au niveau des grandes lignes juste à cause de petits trucs qui se révèlent être de grands murs mentaux. Eh bien, il s'avère qu'Antoine était justement piégé par ce syndrome.

Voilà 2 heures. 2 foutues heures qu'il était bloqué sur le projet de fanfiction qu'il avait prévu d'écrire. Ses yeux restaient immobilisés sur cette barre d'ordi qui apparaissait et disparaissait et dont il n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler le nom. Parce que là, il n'y arrivait pas. Vraiment pas du tout. Faut dire que ce qu'il tentait d'écrire, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'écrivait habituellement jamais.

Lors de ses fréquentes visites sur , il avait remarqué le nombre toujours croissant des fanfics Matoine alors que ça fait des années que le genre avait été inventé. Et il avait décidé, à la fois par curiosité mais aussi par opportunisme (même si le premier l'emportait sur le second), qu'il allait aussi en faire un.

Alors, bien évidemment, il avait classé dans son cerveau les grandes lignes du scénario, le contexte qui ferait se croiser les créateurs de SLG et WTC et tout ce genre de choses. Puis il avait allumé son ordi, ouvert un document Word, écrit son intro typique avant de commencer à écrire les premières lignes. Il avait eu l'idée d'une fanfic genre « Hurt/Comfort » où Chewbacca (le fameux surnom d'Antoine Daniel) essaierait de faire se reconstruire le Nain de Jardin (le fameux surnom de Mathieu Sommet) après sa relation plus que malsaine avec le Patron. Ouais, ça allait peut-être le faire passer pour un tordu déprimé mais bon.

Il avait donc écrit les premiers paragraphes détaillant tous les sévices que le Patron faisait subir à son créateur et amant. Antoine a dû faire des recherches sur Wikipédia pour voir les machins-truc à caractère sexuel les plus extrêmes (ben oui, c'est le Patron, quand même) qu'il pouvait mettre dans son histoire. Cela ne lui causa pas de problème particulier même si certaines de ses recherches lui firent se demander comment on pouvait être excité par ce genre de trucs. Genre les golden showers. Sérieux, ça excite qui de se prendre de la pisse sur le corps ?

Puis il est arrivé au moment qui allait faire prendre un tournant dans l'histoire. Et c'est là que ça avait bloqué. Pourtant, l'écrivain savait que dans ce moment, c'était Mathieu qui s'enfuyait pour aller trouver refuge chez Antoine. Mais il ne savait pas de quelle manière l'aborder, dans quel état l'un devait se trouver, comment l'autre devait réagir, s'il devait y avoir beaucoup ou peu de dialogues…

Résultat, il resta à se triturer le cerveau pour bien amener son scénario tout en se caressant son élégante (bien que légèrement opulente) barbe. Et intérieurement, le jeune homme regretta amèrement d'avoir cédé aux sirènes de l'opportunisme en se mettant à écrire un truc où il était loin d'être un expert. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais pu visionner tous les WTC…

Soudain, il entendit de sa chambre (il n'avait pas mis son casque) la sonnette. Il lâcha son ordi et descendit au pas de course. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour signer le colis que le postier tenait et accomplir toutes les formalités. Puis, une fois remonté dans sa chambre, il déballa sa commande avec impatience. Et il regarda à l'intérieur. Et son sourire laissa place à une expression signifiant qu'on s'était peut-être un peu foutus de lui.

« Oui, je vous avais commandé la figurine de Ogre, le personnage de Tekken, pas « Rise of the Ogre » ! A vrai dire, je pense même pas que c'est le vrai bouquin, ça ressemble plus à une version pirate vendue sous le manteau ! »

Antoine avait un employé de l'entreprise où il avait passé commande au téléphone. Le fait d'avoir reçu une autre commande le rendait un peu chonchon, comme son entourage disait.

« OK, mais je suis censé faire quoi avec ce bouquin ?, demanda-t-il après avoir écouté les explications de l'employé. Et autant dire que la réponse à sa question plut moyen au créateur de fanfics.

« Oh, aller l'enterrer dans un cimetière et voir si une armée de gorilles zombies aux yeux rouges dansant du Michael Jackson en sort… je vois, vous êtes un petit rigolo… hin hin… JE VOUS EMMERDE ! »

De colère, Antoine raccrocha et se remit sur son ordi, espérant que l'inspiration lui serait revenue. Mais non. Et, malgré ce qu'il devait faire, son regard ne put s'empêcher de traîner sur « Rise of the Ogre ». Finalement, il décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant et de lire ce fichu bouquin qu'on lui avait refourgué. Surtout que c'était en français (bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas une version officielle). Il se saisissa du livre, se posa sur sa chaise et commença à lire.

 **1 livre plus tard…**

Antoine était bouche bée et faillit laisser tomber le livre. Il se contenta de le reposer.

« Putain… »

Ce bouquin lui avait botté le cul. Vraiment, ça l'avait estomaqué. Et quand quelque chose l'estomaque, il se met à parler tout seul du quelque chose.

« OK, donc ça raconte l'histoire de persos de mangas qui viennent tous d'horizons divers pour fonder un groupe de musique… n'importe quoi ! Si tu prends un Anglais vendeur de disques avec la couleur de cheveux de Léa Seydoux dans « La Vie d'Adèle », un autre Anglais sataniste qui ignore ce qu'est prendre une douche, un Américain obèse possédé par des fantômes rappeurs et une Japonaise étant entraînée par l'armée et que tu les fous dans une pièce, la dernière chose qu'ils vont faire, c'est fonder un groupe de musique ! Bon, ça fait partie des hasards de la vie mais c'est quand même un peu gros ! »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis reprit.

« Mais, tout réalisme mis à part, pourquoi j'arrive à ressentir quelque chose pour quatre gus que le puritanisme moderne aurait déjà foutu à l'asile ? Pourtant, c'est des gens qui sont censés ne pas exister, c'est pas des gens que je croise tous les jours en sortant de chez moi ! Et puis merde, qui me dit que ce ne sont que des personnes imaginaires ! On en sait rien ! »

Encore une pause (il en fallait)

« Je… je sais pas quoi dire. Tous ces gars sont complètement fous. Vous êtes des personnes cinglées ! CINGLEES ! CIN-GLEES ! »

Le jeune homme commença à être de plus en plus épuisé par son dialogue avec lui-même.

« Ce… c'était une toute nouvelle expérience pour moi. Vous… vous avez des couilles, Gorillaz ! Et des vraies, pas des qui appartiennent à je ne sais quel macho ! »

Antoine s'arrêta. Puis, après quelques secondes, il lâcha un rire léger.

« Oh vieux, c'était quelque chose… »

Finalement, il avait peut-être bien fait de lire ce bouquin.

 **Rennes, Bretagne**

Quand Mad Dog entendit son téléphone sonner, il s'étonna. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui l'appelaient à cette heure-là, alors que lui était en train d'écrire sa nouvelle vidéo. Il se saisissa de son cellulaire et… devina l'identité de celui qui l'appelait rien qu'en voyant l'icône Deadpool s'afficher. Il décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« Hey, salut Mad, c'est Antoine ! »

« Ah salut, gars ! Comment ça va ? »

Les politesses d'usage faites, l'auteur de la « Chronique Facile » et son ami écrivain commencèrent à taper la discute. Faut dire que comme l'un débordait de sujets de discussion, c'était facile de ne plus voir le temps passer. Ils discutèrent 30 minutes avant que le jeune homme pose la question qu'il voulait poser au Breton.

« Ou sinon… est-ce que tu crois à la possibilité de passer du monde réel à un monde imaginaire ? »

« Hmmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire : est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut aller dans les mondes des films, des comics, des jeux vidéo, tout ça ? »

« Là, j'avoue que tu me poses une colle. On ne m'avait jamais posé cette question avant. »

Là, il y eut un blanc. Antoine savait bien que oui, sa question était originale. Même si son opinion était sûrement un peu biaisée car il considérait que seuls les geeks pouvaient se poser ce genre de questions et que la majorité (les « sans-rêves », comme il les appelait) ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas atteindre cet objectif. Mad Dog finit par requestionner le jeune Nordiste.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te poser cette question ? »

« Eh bien, tout simplement, je viens de lire « Rise of the Ogre », la biographie de Gorillaz… »

« Le vrai groupe ou les persos de mangas ?, demanda Mad avec un air ironique (même s'il aimait les deux). J'arrive jamais à m'en souvenir. »

« Justement… »

« Justement quoi ? »

« En fait, quand j'ai lu tout ça, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais… en lisant ça, j'ai eu l'impression de ressentir plus d'affinités pour ces gars qu'on nous présente comme fictifs que pour tous ces gens qu'on n'arrête pas de voir dans les timelines Facebook ou Twitter ! »

« Faut dire, c'est pas compliqué, vu tous ceux qu'il y a en ce moment »

« Sûr, souria l'écrivain.

« Mais pour en revenir à ta question, dit Mad Dog, je suis pas sûr d'être le gars le mieux placé pour y répondre. J'avoue même que je ne me suis jamais vraiment demandé… ce genre de trucs. »

« Tout le monde ne se pose pas toutes les questions. »

« C'est un peu pour ça que cette question, c'est avant tout TA question. Et la réponse finale, ça peut venir que de toi. Si tu décides que c'est possible et qu'il y a un moyen de le faire, alors crois-y ! Mais si tu penses que c'est pas possible, eh ben, crois que ce n'est pas possible et retourne à ta vie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

« Hmmm… je vois. Merci, mec ! »

« Ah, au fait, Slender Man et Ebola-Chan te passent le bonjour ! »

Antoine prit une tête très étonnée alors qu'il avait toujours son téléphone à portée de main.

« Mad Dog ? Poto ? Est-ce que tu commences à voir des memes qui te parlent ? »

« Gars, bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas dérangé !, dit l'analyste de memes en rigolant. C'est juste Slender Man et Ebola-Chan qui sont réels ! »

Puis il raccrocha, laissant son ami dans un pur étonnement. Il laissa traîner son regard sur sa chambre quelques secondes puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se leva vivement et descendit quelques marches d'escalier… pour ne rien voir. Bizarre. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir vu une ombre en train de l'épier. Une ombre au physique semblant familier…

Le jeune homme avait fini par reprendre cette fanfic qu'il voulait mener à bien. Il tapa plusieurs essais mais aucun ne put le satisfaire. Ce qui eut le don de l'agacer de plus en plus. Il finit par laisser à nouveau tomber et ouvrit une page YouTube. Il tapa « gorillaz » dans la barre de recherche et se mit à regarder tous les travaux concernant le groupe. Les minutes se mirent à défiler sans qu'il ne s'en renda compte.

Il tomba sur une vidéo rassemblant les Gorilla Bitez, les petits courts-métrages d'animation mettant en scène le groupe « fictif ». Et bien que ce n'était pas un crack en anglais (faut dire que les accents de 2D, Murdoc, Russel et Del compliquaient tout), il trouvait quand même les situations fort amusantes. Le court-métrage « The Eel » défilait alors qu'Antoine était plongé dans ses réflexions. Limite, il était tellement dans ses réflexions qu'il aurait pu être pris par le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte…

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Le Nordiste releva la tête. Il vit que la vidéo n'était pas comme d'habitude. Surtout par le fait que Murdoc Niccals avait ses yeux vairons presque plantés dans ceux de l'auteur de fanfics.

« Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit-il.

Antoine n'avait aucune expression de surprise ou de peur sur le visage. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi.

« Tu n'es pas réel, dit-il au bassiste. Tu n'es qu'un… fragment de l'imagination de Jamie Hewlett. »

Murdoc se mit à sourire. Manifestement, il était d'un tout autre avis.

« Peut-être… »

Il marqua une pause.

« Mais peut-être est-ce aussi comme Doug Walker l'a dit dans _To Boldly Flee_. »

L'écrivain était toujours sceptique face à ce que Murdoc était en train de lui dire.

« Et qu'est-ce que Doug Walker a dit dans _To Boldly Flee_? »

« Cela m'étonne que ça ne te revienne pas en mémoire. C'est pourtant simple : comment un personnage prend une ampleur telle dans la conscience populaire qu'il cesse d'être un personnage. Quand il devient profondément ancré dans les esprits et qu'on peut plus s'en débarrasser, même si on passe sa vie à essayer. »

Le sataniste étira les bras comme s'il voulait faire un truc qui allait éblouir son interlocuteur.

« Même à un point où il finit par prendre vie. »

« Non, répliqua Antoine, toi et les autres, vous n'êtes que des restes d'une certaine nostalgie de quand j'étais gamin que j'ai déterré. »

« Oooooh, c'est-y pas mignon ? Tu deviens nostalgique de ta propre nostalgie. »

« De toute façon, questionna le jeune homme, de quelle notion ce n'est qu'une question de temps ? Attendre la mort en se disant que personne n'aura jamais laissé à ceux qui le méritent la possibilité de briller ? »

« Ce n'est pas seulement une notion de laisser certains briller ou non, dit Murdoc en levant ses bras en signe d'exaspération. C'est une question de passion, d'admiration pour tous ces mondes imaginaires et d'envie d'en découvrir toujours plus. »

Il marqua encore une pause et se rapprocha, un air de défi sur le visage, de son interlocuteur.

« Et je sais que tu as toujours faim de ça. »

« Oui, reconnut l'auteur à lunettes, ça suit son chemin. »

« Putain, mais regarde-toi !, s'exclama Murdoc. T'es devenu si fatigué et blasé de la vie que t'as fini par oublier tout ce que ces mondes t'ont donné ! »

Il claqua des doigts. A travers l'écran, un flot d'images se mit à défiler. Antoine reconnut très bien ces images. Elles provenaient de films, de séries TV, de web-séries, de jeux vidéo, de vidéos YouTube… bref, de tout ce qu'il aimait regarder. Murdoc reprit la parole.

« Tu vois, il y a eu plusieurs moments dans ta vie où tu étais persuadé que tu n'étais qu'une sombre merde. Où tu pensais que tu n'allais jamais pouvoir devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et que tu ne resterais qu'un marginal toute ta vie juste parce que tu défendais des choses que plus personne ne comprenait ou ne voulait comprendre. »

Antoine ne disait plus rien, il se contentait d'écouter.

« Et à chaque fois, tu regardais ces images et tu amassais toujours de nouvelles connaissances. Et tu finissais par te dire que si tu devenais comme tous ces gens-là, tu n'aurais pas raté ta vie. Mais tu avais ta scolarité, ta vie à vivre, tout ça. Et pendant ce temps-là, les vrais problèmes du monde t'explosaient de plus en plus à la gueule et ça te rendait malade de voir les gens se précipiter vers certains de ces problèmes. »

Là, l'écrivain ne pouvait pas dire que Murdoc se trompait. Et, intérieurement, que ce soit lui qui le ramène à ça, il trouvait ça un peu… insolite.

« En fait, peut-être que ce monde ne te mérite pas. Peut-être faudrait-il que tu ailles… autre part. »

« C'est que des conneries, ce que tu me racontes !, répliqua Antoine, qui avait compris ce que le bassiste voulait dire par « autre part ».

« Ah ouais ? Alors, comment t'expliques que je sois capable de te voir ? »

Ce fut trop pour l'écrivain. Il se redressa et ferma l'onglet pour se retrouver devant son onglet d'accueil Facebook. Il soupira, se pensant tranquille. C'était sans compter sans la page qui explosa. En gros, l'un des deux « contours » de la page explosa, répandant des débris. Et Antoine eut l'assez mauvaise surprise de voir Noodle, qui avait de toute évidence provoqué l'explosion, surgir et se tourner vers lui.

« Tu vois ?, dit-elle. Tu peux pas te débarrasser de nous ! »

Le créateur de fanfics ferma rageusement la page pour se retrouver sur l'onglet Chrome. Mais ce dernier fut victime du même sort que l'onglet Facebook et le jeune homme vit cette fois Russel face à lui.

« Fais gaffe, dit-il d'un air provocateur, tu pourras pas jouer les Fées Clochette pour l'éternité ! »

Il mit une vidéo de « Mes Chers Non Abonnements ». Là, ça allait les calmer vite fait bien fait. Voir des extraits de chaînes nulles décourageait tout le temps les gens avec un minimum de bon sens.

« Attends, mais y'a même pas de description ? Bon ben, va falloir que j'en fasse une moi-m… »

Anthox Colaboy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, vu que 2D cassa le bas de l'onglet et surgissa.

« Tu vois ?, dit-il sous les soupirs d'exaspération du Nordiste. Tu pourras jamais te débarrasser de nous ! »

« Qu'est-ce tu fous dans ma vidéo ? »

« Oh, fais pas chier, le SM de YouTube ! »

« Fous le camp ! »

« Toi, fous le camp ! »

« Je vis ici ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? BOUFFE-MOI MON PAQUET D'ALIMENTS POUR CHAT ! »

Antoine ferma toutes les pages Internet. Ils commençaient tous à devenir sérieusement énervants à déblatérer ce qu'il pensait être du bullshit sans aucun sens. Puis il se tourna. Il vit tout ce qu'il avait accumulé au fil des années. Ses comics. Ses posters. Ses photos de conventions avec tous ces grands qu'il respectait et adulait tant. Il sentit remonter en lui tous ces souvenirs qui, on peut le dire, l'avaient construit en tant que personne. Ces souvenirs qu'il avait presque inconsciemment élevés au rang de valeurs. Des valeurs que jamais tous ceux qu'il conchiait ne pourront corrompre et qui, toujours, resteront…

« Dis, t'as déjà tapé sur Google « do a barrel roll » ? C'est vraiment trop cool ! »

Le brun se retourna et vit 2D.

« OK, je vois. »

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre.

 **1 heure plus tard**

Il avait adopté une technique qui marchait plutôt pas mal : faire plein de choses très rapidement. Il était allé à la pharmacie, avait acheté 4 boîtes de tranquillisants et avait commencé à appeler sur son téléphone tout son répertoire d'amis alors qu'il s'en enfilait plein. Ce qui fait qu'avec certains, les conversations devenaient rapidement incohérentes, vu qu'Antoine avait suffisamment pris de tranquillisants pour tuer 2 bébés éléphants. Mais, au moins, il échappait à ce qu'il considérait comme un début de délire schizophrénique se produisant dans son cerveau.

Puis il finit par s'endormir, posé contre un mur de la salle de bains, alors qu'il voulait se rafraîchir un peu. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et puis, c'était tellement bien, le sommeil. On ne ressent plus rien, plus personne ne nous fait chier…

 _Viens._

Sauf que 4 petits rigolos nommés Gorillaz n'étaient pas décidés à lâcher l'affaire.

 _Vieeeeeens._

 _Tu sais que c'est avec les autres, ta vraie place._

 _Tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux être._

 _Viens avec nous._

 _Ouais ! Viens avec nous, gros ! Viens avec nous !_

 _Le Hippie de SLG ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

 _C'est un rêve, tout est permis dans les rêves._

 _Allez, venez chevaucher des licornes pour mettre fin au règne des pingouins policiers, gros !_

 _Oh mec, il va se poser des questions quand il va se réveiller._

 _YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

Antoine se réveilla. Quel rêve bizarre il avait fait ! Et, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Pourquoi lui ? Il avait toujours réussi à se convaincre qu'il y avait des choses qui valaient le coup de vivre la vie, ce n'était pas 4 persos de mangas « légèrement » timbrés qui allaient le faire changer d'avis ou même le faire changer tout court. Même si une petite partie de lui lui disait que ce qu'il se disait semblait hypocrite et qu'il semblait fermer les yeux. Perdu, le jeune homme laissa traîner son regard.

Murdoc était devant l'entrée de la salle de bains. Il fixa l'écrivain d'un regard mauvais pendant quelques secondes puis s'en alla. Ce dernier, se ré-énervant à nouveau, se leva vivement. Cette fois, s'ils se pointaient à nouveau, il allait leur cracher leurs 4 vérités à la gueule.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous n'existez pas ! Vous n'existez pas, vous entendez ? Vous êtes juste issus du cerveau d'un dessinateur de BD et d'un chanteur qui a trop de groupes ! »

Il franchissa les marches d'escalie et retourna dans sa chambre. Et alors qu'il allait leur balancer une autre réplique, la silhouette de dos devant lui le fit s'arrêter. Cette silhouette… c'était pas possible. Pourtant, la coiffure bleue était reconnaissable entre mille. L'auteur de fanfics s'approcha lentement, comme un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie. Sauf que là, on était pas dans le monde animal.

« 2D ? »

La silhouette se retourna. C'était bien lui.

« Ouais ? »

2D resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Puis un flash de lumière aveugla l'écrivain, qui se couvrit les yeux. Quand son regard se porta à nouveau sur le monde extérieur, le chanteur avait disparu et, à sa place, se trouvait un grand trou.

« Bordel de merde, s'exclama Antoine, c'est quoi, ce truc ? »

« Eh ben ça, lui répondit la voix de 2D, c'est ce qu'on nomme couramment le Trou de l'Imaginaire. C'est un portail comme on peut en voir dans plein de films de SF et son pouvoir est immense. En un instant, celui qui le traverse… n'appartient plus au monde réel. Il devient automatiquement un habitant des mondes imaginaires. »

« Quoi ? Mais… mais c'est complètement irréel ! Ce genre de portail peut pas arriver comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts ! »

« C'est vrai. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce portail n'est réservé qu'à une minorité. »

« Mais… quelle minorité ?, questionna le Nordiste, de plus en plus désemparé par ce qui ressemblait à sa vie qui lui échappait.

« Celle dont tu fais partie. »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Cette fois, c'était Murdoc qui avait parlé et tous les autres étaient là.

« Sérieux, j'ai jamais vu une réponse faisant aussi cliché de film de prophétie ! Quelqu'un peut-il me répondre de manière réaliste ? »

A ces mots, ce fut Russel qui s'avança pour parler.

« Ceux qui considèrent que ce monde n'est qu'une prison. Un purgatoire. »

L'écrivain réussit à trouver ça un peu plus réaliste mais avec encore une grande part d'absurdité. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien.

« Bon, en fait, continua Russel, ce qu'on s'acharne à te dire et ce que tu sembles pas comprendre, c'est que le Trou de l'Imaginaire est là parce qu'inconsciemment, tu en avais besoin. Au fil des années, ce monde t'a fait de plus en plus comprendre que tu n'étais qu'une petite merde à ses yeux et qu'il continuerait à te considérer comme tel jusqu'à ce que tu te fondes dans le troupeau où tu devais te fondre. Mais tu avais des valeurs et tu ne tenais pas à les faire disparaître. Sans le savoir, tu avais entamé un genre de combat intérieur contre le monde. »

« Quel… quel combat ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

Puis toutes ces images lui revinrent en mémoire. Les images de ces gens qu'il abhorrait et qu'il souhaitait voir disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Et c'est là qu'il comprit ce qu'ils voulaient dire par « combat ». Et c'est là que tous les griefs lui sautèrent à nouveau par la gueule. Il eut donc le droit de s'énerver. Il se tourna donc vers tout le monde et se mit à hurler.

« ESPECE DE BANDE DE GROS FILS DE P***S ! CE MONDE EST POURRI ! IL N'ECOUTE MEME PLUS LES GENS ! PENDANT DES ANNEES, J'AI ESSAYE, MOI ET TOUS LES AUTRES, DE DIRE A QUEL POINT IL FALLAIT CHANGER LE MONDE MAIS TOUT LE MONDE S'EN FOUTAIT ! NOUS AVONS ESSAYE DE DIRE NOTRE BONNE VOLONTE MAIS ILS ONT PREFERE NOUS TRAITER DE BISOUNOURS POUR NE PAS AVOIR A CHANGER LEURS HABITUDES ET A REMETTRE EN QUESTION LEUR FASCISME PURULENT ! J'AI ETE MARGINALISE ! CE… CE MONDE EST SANS DOUTE LE PIRE CAUCHEMAR QUI AIT PU ETRE MIS AU POINT POUR MOI ! »

Les membres de Gorillaz ne lâchèrent qu'un « Oui » à l'unisson.

« ET ?, hurla Antoine, exaspéré par le manque de réactions des 4.

« Mais cette fois, dit Noodle, on t'a accordé une échappatoire. Le droit d'aller dans un monde qui saura te reconnaître à ta juste valeur. Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est traverser. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le Trou. Et il se dit que ouais, perdu pour perdu, il n'avait qu'à tenter la traversée. Il s'approcha du Trou et mit sa tête pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il y vit une explosion de couleurs et de lumières qui formait des traînées de poussière. Puis il se souvint de 2-3 trucs à faire. Il retourna vers son ordi, se mit sur la page de sa fanfic et supprima tout. Il ne voulait pas partir comme ça, il aurait jugé ça pas digne de ses lecteurs.

Toujours sous les regards de Gorillaz, il regarda le portail et prit une grande inspiration. Puis, il s'avança d'un pas déterminé et sauta dans le Trou sans faire de pas au ralenti trop classes comme dans les films parce que faut pas exagérer, quand même.

Tout d'un coup, il fut comme poussé par une « pression » d'une force inouïe et se trouva suspendu dans ce point de passage entre les deux mondes tandis qu'il basculait. Le Nordiste était projeté à une vitesse folle tandis qu'il lui semblait que tout disparaissait. Enfin, le Trou finissa par l'absorber et tout disparaissa vraiment dans une grande lumière blanche.

 **?**

Il se réveilla péniblement. Il constata qu'il était dans une pièce vide et moche. Qu'il était dans un lit. Et en slip. Avec absolument rien d'autre. Il regarda ses mains et vit avec surprise qu'elles étaient en animation. Il se leva hors de son lit et essaya de reconstituer ses souvenirs. Il ne parvint qu'à se souvenir de son prénom, son nom, son entourage, pourquoi il était venu ici et la manière dont il était venu ici.

A part ça, plus rien. Sa mémoire semblait comme entièrement rebootée. Comme si on l'avait « purifié ». Comme s'il s'apprêtait à démarrer une toute nouvelle vie. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par ce qu'il vit sur le pas de la porte. Son kigurumi panda.

Lui aussi l'avait donc suivi dans ce voyage. Il avait même retrouvé sa couleur originelle, lui qui était devenu éternellement grisé après son passage dans la machine à laver (N.D.A : véridique).

Il s'empressa de l'enfiler. Parce que maintenant, quel que soit le souvenir de qui il a été, tout ceci était mort. Son ancienne vie était morte.

Maintenant, il était The Fountain. Et plus rien ne changera ça.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! Enfin, en tout cas, ce prologue est fini. Maintenant, l'aventure va pouvoir vraiment commencer. Mais pour savoir ce qui va arriver à The Fountain (moi, quoi), il va falloir lire la suite, « Five Monkees ». Je vais déjà commencer à écrire le premier chapitre, qui parlera du commencement : The Fountain rencontre 2D.**

 **Voilà, en tout cas, si vous êtes arrivé(e) jusqu'au bout, je serais très content si vous me laissiez une petite review de l'amour et tout ce genre de choses !**

 **Allez, à la prochaine pour « Five Monkees » !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
